Engaños
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO Sora y Mimi son hermanastras. Tai y Sora estan saliendo. ¿Que sucede si el chico que enloquece a Mimi se enamora de Sora? REVIEW!Cap 7 arriba: Kou no puede mas con la culpa y decide confesar la travesura de el y Mimi.
1. Conociendose

**NOTAS ACALARATORIAS (Para no hacer una introducción, cosa que sería muy larga y aburrida, para ustedes y para mi.):**

 Esta historia se sitúa en un mundo alterno, donde no existe el mundo digital, por lo tanto, los "digielegidos" (que han dejado de serlo) no se conocen (salvo excepciones que luego aclararé).

Sora Takenouchi tiene 17 años y es una brillante escritora en el periódico escolar. Es sincera, modesta (tanto de su talento como de su belleza) y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Odia lastimar los sentimientos de otras personas. Su padre murió cuando ella era muy niña y su madre, Naomi, volvió a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre: Kenji Tachikawa. Este hombre tiene una hija, Mimi, tan solo un año menor que Sora, y las jóvenes se criaron como hermanas. Sin embargo, el carácter de las muchachas no coincide en nada. Bonita y vivaracha, Mimi esta acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quiere, no importa si es a costa de los demás. En el fondo, no es mala, pero suele causar mucho daño. Siempre esta a la caza de muchachos apuestos.  Sora suele hacerle la vista gorda a todos los líos en los que se mete su hermana y que, generalmente, suelen enredarla.

Taichi Yagami, joven apuesto y atlético de 17 años, es el novio de Sora y la estrella del equipo de fútbol del secundario. No está en buenas relaciones con Mimi debido a que una vez ella intentó separarlo de su hermana.

Yamato Ishida es un joven muy buen mozo recién llegado a Odaiba. Su padre tiene un gran negocio de computadoras y él ha resignado su futuro como músico para complacerlo y seguir con la empresa de la familia, ya que su hermano Takeru no esta dispuesto a hacerlo. Conoció hace poco a Mimi en una fiesta, y desde entonces la muchacha se le ha pegado como estampilla.

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPÍTULO 1: Conociéndose**

****

****

- Pasa, por favor- dijo Sora Takenouchi al muchacho alto y apuesto que permanecía en el vano de la puerta del hogar de los Takenouchi- Tachikawa. Pero Yamato Ishida no se movió. Sus ojos claros y expresivos estaban clavados en ella. La joven le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y, con un gesto, le indicó el living.- Sígueme. Voy a avisarle a mi hermana que estas aquí.- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ya empezaba la fiesta que su hermana había organizado.

- No. ¡Espera!- el tono del muchacho rubio tenía una urgencia que la hizo detenerse.

Sora se volvió con lentitud para enfrentarlo y vio que Yamato la contemplaba hipnotizado. Eso era lo último en el mundo que hubiera esperado de Yamato Ishida.

Sabía que el joven era apuesto y, mientras lo observaba, también comprobó que sus facciones, delicadamente cinceladas, parecían las de algún modelo de la tapa de una revista. Era un rostro que podía dar envidia a un dios griego.

También esperaba que fuera inteligente. Y ahora podía estar segura con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento, mientras Sora contemplaba a Yamato, se dio cuenta de una cierta vacilación en los ojos del muchacho. En un esfuerzo para que se sintiera cómodo, extendió las manos para animarlo.

- Vamos, ven- dijo- La fiesta recién empieza. Lo condujo hasta el living, donde la banda del colegio tocaba una música rápida y frenética.

Taichi, el novio formal de Sora, estaba cerca de los músicos, marcando el ritmo con el pie. Cuando la vio, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Al mismo tiempo, Mimi, que estaba conversando con Catherine, su mejor amiga, pudo ver a Yamato que entraba en el living. Dejó una frase por la mitad y cruzó la sala en dirección hacia el muchacho. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta de la calle.

- ¿Mi-chan, puedes ir a atender tú esta vez?- preguntó Sora.

- Iba hacia la puerta- mintió Mimi y lanzó una sonrisa subyugante a Yamato.

- Hola, Mimi- dijo este, con aire distraído.

Y entonces la banda pasó del rock violento a una melodía romántica y suave. Yamato se volvió hacia Sora.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- invitó.

Sora pensaba bailar con Tai, pero, como dueña de casa, decidió que debía hacer que el joven se sintiera a gusto.

- Claro- respondió, mientras sonreía a Tai. Condujo a Yamato hasta donde estaban Hikari, su mejor amiga, y Takeru, el hermano menor de Yamato, a quien Sora ya había conocido, bailando.

Yamato le pasó el brazo por la cintura y comenzaron a deslizarse con gracia por el salón. Él la miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Eh!- dijo de pronto- ¡Esta canción habla de ti!

Sora puso atención a las palabras que cantaba Jiminisu Kamiya, la voz del conjunto, en tono suave y sensual.

- ¡Oh, Yamato!- exclamó.- Tienes razón.- se le humedecieron los ojos. -¿No te parece que los chicos de Odaiba son grandiosos?

- ¡Ya lo creo!

- ¿Te parece que te gustara estar aquí?- preguntó Sora

- Ya me gusta- respondió Yamato, mirándola a los ojos. Pero cuando el joven añadió – Eres muy linda, Sora- la joven decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de tema y hablar de él.

- Mis espías me han informado que el año que viene empiezas la facultad.- comenzó.

- Tus espías tienen razón. ¿Qué otra cosa te informaron?

- Que dedicaste este año a interiorizarte del negocio de tu padre.

- ¡Otra vez acertaste! ¿Y te dijeron cual es el negocio?

- Computadoras.

- Tus espías son muy inteligentes. ¿Alguna otra información para considerar?

- No mucho más- dijo Sora. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si estuviera tratando de recordar.- por otra parte, esta mi bola de cristal.

- ¡Ah, ah! ¡La  bola de cristal! ¿Y qué te dice?

- Primero- declaró, riendo- que la música terminó.

- ¿Y luego?- insistió Yamato.

- Que no he saludado a Miyako Inoue y a Ken Ichijouji y que debo hacerlo ahora.-Y con esa excusa, se encaminó hacia la mesa del bufé preparada en la cocina, donde estaban Ken y Miyako.

Ken acababa de servir Coca Diet para Miyako y estaba llenando su plato con sándwiches, cuando Sora apareció y abrazó a Miyako.

- ¡Sora!- gritó esta y estrecho a su amiga- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

La pelirroja respondió con igual entusiasmo.

- Lo mismo digo, Miya. Estás preciosa, amiga.- las mejillas de la chica Inoue tomaron algo de color.- Y nada mal acompañada, ¿eh?.

Sora reía divertida, mientras observaba a los dos sonrojados menores.

- ¡Ah, Sora! ¿Te enteraste, no?- Miyako fue quien interrumpió ese incómodo momento- Iori aprobó el examen y su madre lo deja tocar otra vez en la banda.- hizo el gesto con los pulgares para arriba, indicando éxito.- Ahora todo esta bien.

- Es el mejor guitarrista que he oído- dijo Yamato, interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¡Yamato!- exclamó Sora, dándose vuelta con sorpresa- Cre

- ¿Qué te había perdido de vista?- preguntó, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

 Sora también rió, pero se sintió incómoda. Con una leve vacilación, preguntó.

- Miya, ¿conoces a Yamato Ishida?

Miyako asintió.

- La semana pasada- contestó- En un corredor.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, para luego saludar a Miyako con un gesto y tomar a Sora de la mano.

- Ven,- dijo- vamos a bailar- Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, la hizo girar.

Mientras bailaban, Sora se dio cuenta de que su hermana los observaba desde la otra punta de la habitación y trataba de capturar la mirada de Yamato. Pero el muchacho estaba tan entusiasmado con ella que ni se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de Mimi.

Los pensamientos de Sora estaban centrados en Taichi y lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, con una promesa silenciosa de que se reuniría con él tan pronto terminara de bailar.

Sin embargo, Yamato tenía otros planes. Tan pronto como cesó la música, le dijo:

- Ven conmigo. Quiero que conozcas a Takeru.

- Ya lo conozco- informó Sora, feliz de no tener que seguir a Yamato. Le agradaba estar con el muchacho, pero él la hacia sentir…algo incomoda. En eso estaba pensando, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Yo voy a atender- aviso Sora. Al pasar al lado de Tai, este dijo:

- Debe de ser Daisuke. Me dijo que llegaría tarde.

Sora le dirigió una rápida sonrisa llena de cariño.

- ¿Daisuke?- bromeo- Ese nombre me suena.

Con Yamato todavía pegado a su talones, se apresuro a recibir al moreno co-capitán del equipo de fútbol de el colegio secundario de Odaiba.

Sora regreso al living, seguida por Yamato y Daivis. Les sonrió a los dos y luego miro alrededor para buscar a Taichi. pero antes su mirada se encontró con Mimi. Estaba charlando con Catherine, pero no dejaba de mirar como si buscara a alguien.

En el momento en que Mimi divisó a Sora con Yamato al lado, su sonrisa se apagó y sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera peligrosa. Sin esperar a que Cathy terminara la frase, se abrió paso con determinación hacia donde estaban su pelirroja hermana y el apuesto Ishida.

Al llegar junto a ellos, Mimi ignoro por completo a Sora. Pero en cambio, dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a Yamato.

- ¡Yamato Ishida!- exclamo y lo reprendió suavemente- ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! No se si sabes- agrego, y movió la cabeza con coquetería- que hay un montón de personas que están esperando conocerte.

- ¿A mi?- pregunto Yamato- yo creí que ya había conocido a toda la gente del pueblo.

Mimi sacudió la cabeza con energía.

- Todavía no conoces a mi padre. Ni a la madre de Sora.- dijo, tomándolo del brazo- Y te falta un montón de gente mas. Y todos se mueren por conocer al famoso Yamato Ishida.- con esa frase final, Mimi lo arrastro, mientras lanzaba una mirada de triunfo por sobre el hombro, dirigida a Sora.

**Notas de la Autora:**

 Mmmm… Poco y nada sobre el desarrollo de la historia, pero como lo dice el título, fue para "conocer" a los personajes y saber un poco mas acerca de sus relaciones. En el próximo capitulo, comenzaran los verdaderos problemas ^^.

¿Iori guitarrista? No lo se, arrebatos que tengo a veces.

¿Yamato sacrificándose por los deseos de su padre? ¿Extraño, verdad? ¡Pues recuerden que esto es un Universo Alterno! ¡Y definitivamente necesito al encantador rubio enredado con la informática! (¡Que malevolencia! ¡Ya sabrán porque!)

¿Jiminisu Kamiya? Pues para quienes no lo sepan, esta adorable castaña es un personaje de la invención de Hikari Takaishi Y. (O solamente "Kari", como yo le digo ^^) que se ha metido como plaga en todas mis historias. Si no la conoces, no te arruinare la sorpresa, y no te diré quien es su pareja.  (Dragon, especialmente para ti, "Mini" vuelve a cantar, porque se que te encanta que lo haga, amiga ^^)

¿Qué mas? ¡Ah, si! Esta historia tendrá un formato similar (lean bien, dije si-mi-lar) a "Cuando muere el amor", ya que como esa, esta basada en un libro llamado "Engaños", de la serie de Francine Pascal. 

Y por supuesto, el pedido del bendito review que es lo que tanto nos hace falta a nosotros, los pobres y sufridos escritores ;.)

O si no, cualquier comentario a mi mail:

eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

que siempre recibiré con gusto lo que sea que me manden, mientras no sean criticas ofensivas o virus (que bastantes problemas da mi computadora sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

¡Hasta prontito!

**Estrella de la Tarde**


	2. Me estoy enamorando de ti

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPITULO 2: Me estoy enamorando de ti**

****

Yamato charlo con tranquilidad con los Tachikawa, pero su mente seguía fija en Sora.

Mimi se alegraba de llevar su modelo más sexy, un conjunto de pantalón y saco de seda, con un escote pronunciado. Se irguió, sonrió y luego bajo la vista.

- ¡Es tan maravilloso que estés aquí, en Odaiba, Yamato!- dijo- ¡De verdad, esta lugar se estaba poniendo tan aburrido!

- ¿Y eso va a cambiar, ahora que estoy aquí?- pregunto el joven rubio.

Mimi lo miro con atención. Los ojos de Yamato la contemplaban con firmeza y seriedad, pero sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. Mimi dejo escapar un débil suspiro. Estaba segura de que se interesaba en ella.

- Oh, si- respondió- ¡Ahora que estas aquí las cosas van a cambiar totalmente!- y le dedico una sonrisa hechicera.

Yamato desvió la mirada y busco a Sora entre los invitados. Hasta que finalmente la vio, conversando con Kari Yagami, la de los encantadores ojos color miel, ese ángel que había flechado a su hermano Takeru. (N. de la A.: ¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!! Trate de contenerme, pero no pude resistirlo ^^)

Cuando Mimi noto que Yamato no la atendía, hizo sonar los dedos ante su cara.

- ¿Eh, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto.

Yamato bajo la vista y la clavo en los ojos de Mimi.

- Estoy en las garras de una de las chicas mas bellas del mundo.

Una oleada de excitación se apodero de la pelirrosada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si bailas con ella?- pregunto- La música es bárbara y tu debes ser de los mejores para bailar.- Mimi tomo la mano de Yamato- ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?

- Ni un minuto- dijo el y la tomo de la cintura. Mimi apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y, de tanto en tanto, levantaba la vista y lo miraba. Matt sonreía, pero era evidente que su pensamiento estaba muy lejos.

Tachikawa todavía seguía aferrada a Ishida, cuando el miro su reloj.

- ¡Caramba!- exclamo- ¡No sabia que era tan tarde!

- ¿Tarde?- pregunto enfuruñada- la fiesta recién empieza.

- Para ti, tal vez- respondió, sonriendo- pero mañana va a ser un día muy duro para mi. Pese a que es sábado, vienen unas personas muy importantes de Hong Kong para cerrar trato con mi padre. Y el quiere que yo este presente.

- ¿Y no puedes faltar? Solo por esta vez.

- Me temo que no. Los negocios son los negocios.

- Pero es una lastima que dejes que interfieran con los buenos momentos- opino Mimi.

- Lo siento pero las cosas son así. De todos modos, Mimi, muchas gracias por esta noche maravillosa. Realmente la pase muy bien. Y ahora quiero despedirme de Sora- se dio vuelta rápidamente y la dejo contemplándolo mientras se alejaba.

Tai permanecía junto a Sora, en la otra punta del salón, con un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven

- ¿Cansada?- pregunto.

Sora rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- Tener que hacer de dueña de casa para toda esta gente puede agotar a cualquiera.

- Pero me encanta- aseguro- además, Mimi hizo casi todo el trabajo.

Taichi levanto las cejas.

- ¿Mimi?- exclamo- Parece que aquí las cosas han cambiado de verdad.

Siempre leal con su hermanastra, Sora protesto.

- Tu sabes que Mimi hace lo mejor que puede- Tai le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y ella, para evitar las discusiones, cambio rápidamente de tema.- no estoy cansada- continuo-, pero prácticamente me muero de sed.

- ¿Te gustaría una cerveza son alcohol?

- Me encantaría- y agrego, con una rápida carcajada-, pero no estoy tan cansada como para no poder buscarla yo.

Taichi la hizo callar con un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Marche una cerveza sin alcohol!- y salio corriendo en dirección de la mesa del bufe.

No habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Tai se alejara, cuando Sora sintió una mano en el hombro. Se volvió, sorprendida.

- ¡Yamato- Exclamo.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Yamato se quedo contemplándola sin pronunciar una palabra. Parecía tan turbado que ella trato de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- pregunto al notar que llevaba su chaqueta- ¿No puedes quedarte un rato mas?

- Creo que puedo quedarme unos pocos minutos mas- contesto, mirándola en los ojos- Pero hay algo que creo que debo decirte- continuo con voz temblorosa. Se que durante toda la noche estuve siguiéndote y quiero disculparme si te moleste.

Sora sonrió.

- No tienes necesidad de disculparte.- dijo con sinceridad- Me gusto conocerte.

- A mi también- respondió Matt- Pero yo…- se le corto la voz y Sora sintió que algo lo tenia muy incomodo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Sora- comenzó Yamato, ruborizado- no se como decirte esto…nunca dije algo mas difícil en toda mi vida. Pero supongo que es mejor tirarse de cabeza, así que ahí va.- hizo una pausa por un segundo y luego prosiguió con rapidez:- ¡Sora, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti!

**Notas de la Autora:** Capitulo corto… ¡¡¡pero no pueden quejarse!!!Estoy casi segura de que haré así este fic, de capítulos cortos y subiéndolos rápido. Pero no demasiado rápido, para que no se malcríen, porque no dejan reviews… además, ¿después quien los aguanta? ^^.

**Dragon:** ¿así que te tengo en ascuas? ¡Muy bien, me encanta eso!^^ Y no, no haré sufrir demasiado a Mini, porque ya tiene bastante con VI. Es mas, si todo va como lo tengo planeado, no volverá a aparecer hasta el final. (Pero le tengo planeado una muy muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hermosa re-aparición) esta vez, le toca sufrir a Sora (aunque Mimi también se lleve su buena dosis) No, no borres tu "disco duro" con información de Digimon, porque Yamato sigue siendo terco y bastante negado para escuchar razones, Sora sigue en terribles aprietos por no querer lastimar los sentimientos de los demás, Mimi sigue siendo terriblemente caprichosa y Tai…. Sigue siendo adorable ^^

**Próximo capitulo:** se titulara "Solo por una vez" y pondrá en grandes apuros a Sora ^^.


	3. Solo por una vez

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPITULO 3: Solo por una vez**

****

Sora no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Yamato Ishida, enamorado de ella? Contuvo la respiración, y luego dijo:

- Pero ni siquiera me conoces.

- Eso no importa. Me enamore de ti en el momento en que te vi.

- ¿Allí, a la luz de la Luna?- pregunto Sora, y Yamato asintió. Ella rió, despreocupada- la Luz de la Luna produce cosas extrañas. Mañana te vas a sentir diferente.

- Me voy a sentir exactamente igual- insistió el rubio- Trata de comprender.

- Pero, Yamato…- Sora se detuvo, porque no deseaba herirlo. Pero tenia que decirle la verdad.- Ya tengo novio. Taichi Yagami. Tu lo conoces.

- ¿Tai Yagami?- pregunto Yamato. Trato de buscar en su memoria, entre el torbellino de gente que había conocido los últimos días. Hasta que su cerebro consiguió fijar un par de ojos chocolate.- Claro- dijo- Moreno, buen mozo. ¿Juega al fútbol, no?

- Si. Es el mejor jugador del equipo. Espera a que lo veas en el partido del campeonato.- los ojos de Sora brillaban de orgullo- Entonces vas a ver…

- Yo no veo nada- respondió Ishida con terquedad.

Sora suspiro y le tomo una mano.

- Tu me caes muy bien. En serio. Pero no creo que pueda enamorarme de ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Si ni siquiera me conoces!

- Porque lo se- respondió, aturdida, la pelirroja.

- ¿Por que?- la presiono -¿Soy tan poco atractivo.?

Los ojos de Sora se agrandaron por el asombro. ¿Acaso Yamato Ishida no sabia que era muy (**N. de la A.:**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYY) apuesto?

Como ella no respondió, Yamato repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Soy tan poco atractivo de verdad, de verdad? ¿Frankestein, tal vez?- torció la cara en una mueca horrible. Daba vuelta los ojos y ladeaba la boca de un modo horroroso.

- ¿O soy como Drácula?- dejo escapar un gemido sordo.- ¿o el jorobado de Notre Dame?- se inclino y curvo la espalda, como si tuviera una joroba.

Se lo veía tan ridículo que Sora no pudo contener la risa. Luego lo miro con aire critico.

- Bueno, no tienes tornillos en el cuello, así que no puedes ser Frankestein. Y no tienes colmillos, así que no puedes ser Drácula.

- Y tengo dos ojos, así que…

- No puedes ser el monstruo con un solo ojos.- completo Sora. Ladeo la cabeza, mientras lo examinaba.- Déjame pensar…- de pronto, chasqueo los dedos- ¡Tienes que ser Yamato Ishida!- exclamo- Y, de verdad, eres uno de los muchachos mas atractivos que he conocido.

- ¿No te va a dar vergüenza si te ven conmigo?

- ¡Oh, no lo creo!- bromeo la pelirroja- No eres totalmente perfecto, por su78puesto, y puedes tener unas cuantas fallas de carácter…

Yamato cambio el peso de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie.

- ¿Pero, además?

- Además, creo que puedes pasar la prueba.

El corazón del rubio se lleno de ilusión.

- Entonces, ¿por que no me das una oportunidad, Sora? Vamos, acepta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, otra vez con rostro serio.

- Lo siento, Matt- preciso con suavidad-, pero ya te lo dije, salgo con Tai.

- Pero solo tienes diecisiete años- argumento Yamato- Eres muy joven para atarte a una sola persona.

En ese momento, Sora oyó la voz de Mimi, que se despedía de algunos amigos en la puerta principal.

- Yo también tengo que ir a despedirme- advirti

- No hay problema. Estar esperándote.

Le sonrió, pero con un aire tan triste que Sora tuvo que consolarlo con una promesa.

- Volveré en un minuto.

Mientras se alejaba con rapidez, sintió la mirada del joven que no la abandonaba.

Llego a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Akara Sasaki, del brazo de Daisuke.

- So- dijo con entusiasmo- esta fiesta fue fabulosa.

Daivis, con la simpatía y el buen humor que aun lo caracterizaban, hizo eco de su comentario.

- Claro que si- aseguro.

Sora acepto todos los cumplidos con elegancia y le otorgó todo el crédito a su hermanastra.

- Mi hermanita menor esta vez hizo realmente un buen trabajo

- ¿Por que no?- la secundo Mimi- Nada es demasiado bueno para mi hermana mayor.

Estaban despidiéndose de algunos invitados con esa alegría cuando Sora capto algo que le llamo la atención. No era mas que un destello plateado que salía de una melena castaña, pero le resulto extraño. Al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta porque le era extraño. Esa melena pertenecía a Iori Hida.

- Iori- lo llamo, con un tono que dejaba entrever un poco de reproche.

El chico se volvió, algo asustado. Su rostro perdió las tensiones cuando se dio cuenta que era la pelirroja quien lo había llamado

- ¿Qué sucede, Sora?

"Pobrecito. Tiene tan solo doce años, es solo un niño. Debe sentirse cohibido, por no decir aterrado, entre tanta gente mayor"

- Me estaba preguntando porque no me mostraste tu ultima adquisición. ¿Era por eso que querías dejarte el pelo largo, verdad?

El chico Hida miro a todos los costados, para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba mayor atención, antes de correr el cabello que le cubría las orejas.

Sora pudo contar una serpiente y una calavera en la oreja izquierda y un brillantito en la derecha. (Especialmente para CoNn-B, que pidió un Iori muy rebelde ^^)

- ¿Qué ha dicho tu madre?

- Aun no lo sabe.

- Pues díselo. No tardara en enterarse y es mejor que lo haga por ti y no por otro lado.

- Gracias Sora. Eres un amor.- el menor le brindo un afectuoso abrazo a la pelirroja

Mientras el castaño de ojos verdes se marchaba, los pensamientos de Sora volvieron A Yamato Y su afirmación de que era demasiado joven para tener una relación estable. Había oído la misma cosa millones de veces de parte de su familia, desde que estaba de novia con Taichi. Sora quería mucho a su madre y a su padrastro y sabia que le deseaban lo mejor y trataban de protegerla, pero ese era un tema en el que nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Se sentía tan feliz con Tai, que estaba segura de que nunca iba a ver otra persona en su vida. "Ni siquiera Yamato Ishida", pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras sus invitados y regresaba a buscar a Yamato.

Tenia miedo de que volviera a sacar el tema, pero ya tenia un argumento diferente.

- Tu tienes miedo, Sora. Ese es todo el problema.- sus ojos buscaron los de ella- ¿No es así?

Sora sacudió la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces, ¿por que no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Solo por una vez? Eso es todo lo que pido.

- No puedo, Yamato.

- No eres justa. Ni siquiera me conoces y ya tomaste tu decisión. ¿Por que?

Sora vacilo. Luego, pregunto con angustia.

- ¿Y que pasa con Tai?

- ¿Y que pasa conmigo?

Los ojos miel de Sora se llenaron de lagrimas. No le parecía justo que ella tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de la felicidad de Yamato. Quería ser leal con Tai, pero también quería mostrarse compasiva con Yamato. Y ahora estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer. 

Lanzo una mirada a la habitación, luchando por contener las lagrimas que pujaban por salir. Luego volvió a concentrase en Yamato, mientras el insistía.

- Déjame llevarte a cenar, So. Pasa un par de horas conmigo. Realmente es un pequeño favor el que te pido.

La ironía del asunto la conmovió. La mitad de las chicas de Odaiba venderían sus almas por la posibilidad de comer con Yamato Ishida (N. de la A.: ¡¡¡Yo me anotoooooooo!!!), y allí estaba ella, vacilando.

"Tal vez debería salir con Matt", pensó.

Después de todo, el muchacho era nuevo en el pueblo y ella quería conocerlo mejor. Porque, sin lugar a dudas, no deseaba que se sintiera inseguro a causa de su rechazo. Y en realidad, racionalizo, eso no era una verdadera cita. Mas bien seria una comida entre amigos.

Hasta que por fin se estremeció y acepto, brindándole una sonrisa luminosa.

- De acuerdo, Yamato .Voy a salir contigo.

La premio con una sonrisa de felicidad tan intensa que avergonzaría al Sol.

Pero una vez que Sora pronuncio estas palabras, una nueva preocupación cruzo por su mente. ¡Tai! Iba a tener que contarle sobre esta comida con Yamato. _Eso_ no podía evitarlo.

Por supuesto, no iba a pedirle permiso. Taichi no era su dueño, así como ella tampoco era la dueña de el. Pero siempre habían sido honestos el uno con el otro. Y la actitud decente era que le contara lo que iba a suceder. No tenia intenciones de engañarlo.

¿Pero como se lo podía decir? ¿Y cuando?

Lo mas pronto posible, decidió.

Lanzo una mirada por la habitación. Tai no estaba por allí, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Mimi, que charlaba con Koushiro Izzumi. Sora se pregunto cual seria la causa ya que, por lo general, su hermanastra no le daba ni la hora.

Sora sabia que Koushiro era un encanto, pero no era la clase de chicos que Mimi prefería. Delgado y paliducho, con los ojos de un negro profundo y el cabello rojo encendido, Izzy no era feo, pero con seguridad tampoco era super buen mozo. Y cuando se trataba de relacionarse con chicas, en general se quedaba mudo o tartamudeaba, como le había sucedido a Yamato esa noche, cuando la conoció. Sin embargo, era un genio en Matemática. Y Sora había oído que con las computadoras era un verdadero mago.

Y ahora podía oír parte de la conversación que Mimi mantenía con Koushiro.

- Estoy simplemente fascinada por las computadoras. Totalmente fascinada.- Mimi agito las pestañas y encandilo a Izzy con una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras.

Sora se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿"Fascinada con las computadoras"? Mimi jamás había mencionado eso antes.

Entonces, el corazón de Sora se agito, al darse cuenta de que su hermanastra se traía algo escondido bajo la manga. Sora no estaba segura de cuales serian sus intenciones, pero en cambio, tenia la total seguridad de que, fuese lo que fuese, solo beneficiaria a Mimi. "Oh, Mi-chan," pensó "¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

Pero le resultaba muy difícil estar enojada con Mimi durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, en realidad, hasta sentía una puntada de melancólica envidia. Si al menos pudiera ser un poco como su hermanastra, pensó, la vida seria mucho mas simple. Entonces no tendría que preocuparse por herir los sentimientos de Yamato Ishida ni tampoco los de Taichi.

Pero ella no era como Mimi. Así que se obligo con firmeza a enfrentar los hechos. Tenia que decírselo a Tai, aunque estaba segura de que eso no iba a gustarle a su novio. Sin embargo, si la amaba y confiaba en ella, "y el lo hace", se dijo, iba a entenderla.

Sora estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no oyó lo que Yamato le estaba diciendo. Levanto la vista y vio que el muchacho la miraba, pendiente de su respuesta.

- Lo siento- le dijo- Me parece que estaba soñando despierta.

- No importa- respondió el rubio, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta-, solo quería saber si el sábado próximo te parece bien.

Sora negó, moviendo la cabeza

- No, no es posible. Esa es la noche de Tai. Siempre salimos los sábados.

- ¿Entonces el domingo?

Sora pensó durante unos minutos y luego asintió.

- Es el cumpleaños de la madre de Taichi- explico- El va a pasar todo el día con su madre.

- ¿Entonces?- insistió Yamato, mientras llegaban al final del hall.

- El domingo esta bien- acepto

- El domingo- dijo Yamato, abriendo la puerta. Antes de salir, la beso en la mejilla- es grandioso. Y te llamare el miércoles por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si- respondió Sora- llámame el miércoles- pero tan pronto como dijo estas palabras, se apodero de ella una terrible premonición. "No va a salir nada bueno de esta cita" pensó "¡Nada bueno!"

No obstante, había hecho la promesa y la cumpliría. Lo único que podía esperar era que sus temores fueran infundados.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Celos y confesiones"**

¿Comentarios? A mi e-mail: eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com o en un review.

¡Sigan leyendo!


	4. Celos y confesiones

**Notas iniciales: **He decidido que los personajes son demasiado pequeños, así que súmenle un año a la edad original de cada uno (18 años Sora, Tai y Yamato; 17 Mimi, Kou y Jiminisu; 16 Miya y Ken; 15 Hikari y Takeru; etcétera)

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPITULO 4: Celos y Confesiones**

****

Yamato bajó por el sendero y trepó a su coche. Puso en marcha el motor y luego se inclinó para saludar con la mano a Sora.

- El domingo- dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Va a ser un día grandiosos!

Sora le devolvió el saludo, preguntándose en que se había metido. Luego cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar a Tai.

Mientras caminaba por el living, donde la banda estaba guardando sus equipos e instrumentos, pudo ver que Koushiro todavía seguía hablando con Mimi. Más bien, escuchándola.

Mimi se acercaba cada vez más al muchacho y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia él.

- Las computadoras parecen tan complicadas- dijo, haciendo pucheros.- No me puedo explicar como alguien puede entenderlas. ¡Ni siquiera distingo un programa de otro!

Con gran aflicción Sora observó que Koushiro parecía completamente atrapado por Mimi. Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de felicidad.

- En realidad, no son tan complicadas, Mimi.- explicó- Y una vez que entiendes la forma en que trabajan, resulta que no son nada difíciles.

- Tal vez para ti sean fáciles- comentó Mimi- Pero para mi…- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hacer pucheros- Para ese tipo de cosas, soy una verdadera cabeza hueca.. Vamos, si hasta tengo problemas en matemática- lanzó una risita, burlándose de si misma- ¡Vamos, si hasta tuve problemas para aprender la tabla de multiplicar! _(exagerada…¬¬)_

Koushiro rió.

- ¡Oh, Mimi! Cualquiera puede aprender matemática _(cierto, muy cierto)_. Y cualquiera puede manejar computadoras. (_¡You are right, Kou! ^^)_

- ¡Cómo me gustaría poder aprender!- suspiró ella.

Izzumi tragó con dificultad. Contempló a la pelirrosada durante un momento. Por último, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

- ¡Bueno, si _realmente_ quieres aprender a manejar computadoras, tal vez yo pueda enseñarte!

- 

Los ojos de Tachikawa se iluminaron y junto las manos, palmoteando encantada.

- ¡Oh Izzy!- exclamó- ¿Lo harías? ¿De verdad lo harías?

- Claro- contestó, ruborizándose con el mismo rojo intenso de su cabello. Pero también sonreía feliz.- ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara, Mimi?

- ¿Gustarme?- canturreó- ¡Kou, no hay nada en el mundo, ninguna cosa que me guste más que eso! Oh, Kou…- Mimi se acercó aún más al muchacho, mientras Sora se alejaba y se dirigía, a través del comedor, hacia la cocina para buscar a Tai. 

- 

No estaba allí, pero Sora, que se sentía culpable por no haber estado más tiempo con sus invitados, se detuvo para charlar con Jyou Kido y su novia Jun Motomiya, sobre sus incipientes carreras en medicina. Luego salió al patio.

Casi de inmediato, divisó a Tai. Estaba sentado en una de las reposeras colocadas alrededor de la piscina _(jeje, nosotros le decimos "pileta", pero se de buena fuente _***¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando Eri-chan es una buena fuente?***_ que esta palabra no se usa en muchos países latinoamericanos)_, los brazos colgaban a los costados como si fueran de plomo y hacía sonar los dedos con gesto distraído. De inmediato, Sora supo que iba a tener problemas.

Se inclinó hacia él.

- Taichi- dijo, acariciando su pelo color castaño oscuro- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, solo?

El muchacho murmuró una respuesta ininteligible.

- Ya viste- continuó la pelirroja-, casi no tuve oportunidad de estar contigo en toda la noche.

- Yo no diría "toda la noche"- habló por fin Tai. Pero su tono era sombrío.- Tú no tuviste oportunidad de hablar conmigo desde que llegó Yamato Ishida.

- Oh, Tai- dijo Sora, en tono conciliador- Yamato es nuevo en el pueblo. Y ya sabes lo difícil que es para alguien de afuera adaptarse a un nuevo lugar.

- ¡Entonces tu estás facilitándole _demasiado_ las cosas!

La rápida sonrisa de Takenouchi obtuvo por respuesta un gruñido de Yagami. Pero luego siguió con sus quejas.

- ¿Por qué pasó toda la noche detrás de ti?

- Taichi, no creo que realmente fuera así.

- ¿No? ¡Nunca te perdió de vista?

Sora tocó con afecto la espalda del moreno.

- Bailó conmigo un par de piezas- protestó con suavidad- Luego se fue con Mi- chan.

- Entonces Mimi lo aburrió- opinó Tai- Pero tal vez se merecen el uno al otro.

Sora siempre era muy sensible en lo que se refería a tales comentarios sobre su hermanastra, y en el momento en que lo oyó, se dio cuenta de lo molesto que Taichi estaba con _ella._

- ¡Taichi Yagami! ¡Estas celoso!- lo retó con afecto, y luego le depositó un beso en la coronilla.

- ¿Puedes culparme?- preguntó él, de mal humor- Yamato es rico y buen mozo, y entonces cree que es dueño del mundo. Y ahora quiere conseguir a la más maravillosa chica de Odaiba, esa que se supone que está enamorada de mi. Al menos, eso era lo que yo creía.

- Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Tai- aseguró la pelirroja, con simple sinceridad.

Yagami le sonrió con agradecimiento, luego la hizo sentarse, pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Y al hablar, su tono era de alivio.

- Supongo que lo supe todo el tiempo, So. De la misma forma en que sé que puedo confiar en ti siempre.. le dio un firme beso en la boca.

Mientras sentía los labios de Taichi sobre los suyos, Sora sintió que su resolución de contarle sobre Yamato, se evaporaba. "Ahora no es el momento", se dijo. No después de la forma en la que se había molestado Tai. En unos pocos días, iba a poder contárselo como algo sin importancia. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, caminó del brazo del moreno y regresaron a la fiesta.

Los pocos invitados que quedaban se marcharon un rato después, pero Tai se quedo para despedirse. En la puerta, beso una vez más a Sora, un beso largo y apasionado, y se dieron las buenas noches. Entonces, subió a su coche y se marchó.

Sora siguió mirando el coche de Taichi hasta que desapareció. Luego regresó al living. Su madre y su padrastro ya se habían ido a acostar y el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por Mimi, quien estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá.

Casi en forma automática, la pelirroja comenzó a juntar los vasos que llenaban el lugar.

- Mimi, ven a ayudarme- dijo a su hermanastra- Este lugar esta como si hubiera pasado un tornado.

- Claro, So- dijo Mimi, sin moverse de su lugar.

- Vamos- insistió Takenouchi.

- En un minuto, pero primero quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿No puedes hablar mientras limpias todo? Estoy cansada.

- Supongo que podemos hacerlo.

La pelirrosada levantó un par de platos y siguió a su hermanastra, que llevaba una pila de copas a la cocina.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Mimi comenzó a acomodar cosas en la cocina, mientras Sora tomaba una bandeja y se dirigía a buscar las cosas que habían quedado en el living. Cuando regresó a la cocina, con la bandeja repleta de utensilios sucios, Mimi estaba sentada en un banquito. Levantó la vista para mirar a Sora y exclamó con fervor.

- ¡Eres la única persona en el mundo que me comprende!

- Esta bien, Mimi, yo te comprendo- dijo Sora, mientras comenzaba a preparar el lavaplatos.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

No hubo respuesta y Sora se volvió para mirar a su hermanastra. El rostro de Mimi estaba transfigurado con una expresión de profundo arrobamiento.

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Sora.

- So…- comenzó a decir la pelirrosada, y luego hizo una pausa teatral. Takenouchi continuó llenando el lavaplatos, pero se detuvo al poco rato, cuando Mimi anunció:- Estoy enamorada.

"¿Y eso que tiene de nuevo?", se preguntó la pelirroja, e interrogó en voz alta:

- ¿y quién es el afortunado muchacho?

- ¡Oh, Sora! Tú nunca me crees.- suspiró Tachikawa.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no.- dijo Sora- Pero no puedo decirte nada hasta que no sepa quien es. ¿No te parece?

- Claro. Supongo que tienes razón en eso- admitió Mimi.- ¡Se trata de Yamato Ishida!

- ¡Yamato Ishida!- exclamó la colorina.

- Así es- afirmó con felicidad su hermanastra- ¡Y, So, estoy segura de que esta enamorado de mi!

- Bueno, si tú lo crees…- murmuró la mayor, casi sofocada. Alejó a Mimi de su mente y se dedicó a los platos y los cubiertos. Después de un rato, preguntó:

- Si estas enamorada de Yamato, y él esta enamorado de ti, ¿por qué estuviste tanto tiempo hablando con Koushiro?

- ¿Ah, eso?- preguntó la pelirrosada. Con un encogimiento de hombros- ¿No es evidente acaso?

- Para mi, no.- respondió Sora, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡Oh, Sora!- suspiró Mimi- ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan ingenua? Izzy sabe todo sobre las computadoras. Y los Ishida se dedican a las computadoras. Y Yamato se tomó un año antes de empezar la facultad, para aprender todo.

- Todo eso ya lo sé- interrumpió Takenouchi- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

- Bueno, como ya te dije, es evidente. Yamato no se va a ocupar de alguien (me refiero a ocuparse en serio), no se va a meter con alguien que no comparta sus intereses.

- ¿Y esos intereses son las computadoras?

Mimi bailoteó por la cocina y abrazó a su hermanastra.

- Sora, tus poderes de deducción son absolutamente increíbles.

La pelirroja sintió como si el corazón se le deslizara hasta los pies. Antes sentía curiosidad, pero ahora comprendía que era lo que quería hacer Mimi. No estaba interesada en Koushiro. Simplemente lo iba a usar para atrapar a Yamato.

Entonces la sacudió otro pensamiento. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con Mimi sobre su propio problema con Ishida? En un rincón de su mente, había pensado que podía ayudarla a solucionar las cosas. Pero ahora no había forma de que confiara en su hermanastra. ¡De ninguna manera! No cuando el muchacho por el que Mimi estaba enloquecida, estaba enamorado de _ella._

Sora se dirigió al comedor, con Tachikawa pisándole los talones. Comenzó a juntar las migas de la mesa, pero todo el tiempo, la pregunta de si debía o no debía salir con Yamato, le rondaba en la cabeza. Estaba tan preocupada con el problema, que perdió la mayor parte de lo que su hermanastra le decía.

Pero tuvo que prestar atención cuando Mimi anunció:

- Es el chico más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida- se puso la mano en el corazón y suspiró (¬¬)

Como la pelirroja no le respondía, siguió divagando:

- Oh, So, ¿dónde estuvo durante toda mi vida? Aquí estoy yo, con diecisiete años y, por primera vez, he conocido a un real…

- ¿Adonis?- completó Sora.

- ¿Adonis? No lo sé con exactitud.

- Es el dios griego que nos enseñan en clase de Literatura- explicó la mayor.

- ¡Entonces eso es lo que es él!- afirmó, entusiasmada, la menor- Yamato Matt Ishida. Un verdadero adonis. ¿No lo piensas tú también?

- Oh, claro- asintió Sora, con una falta de entusiasmo notable.

Pero Mimi estaba demasiado sumergida en sus sueños como para darse cuenta.

- Sora- declaró, dejándose caer en el sofá- Yamato es prácticamente el chico que espero desde siempre.

La fuente que llevaba la pelirroja se estrelló contra el piso. Mientras ella se agachaba para recoger los pedazos, la pelirrosada continuó.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que será tener una cita para salir con Yamato?

La ironía de las palabras de su hermanastra golpeó a Sora Como una ola. Mimi estaba soñando con una cita con Matt, pero, en realidad, era ella la que saldría con él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mimi al enterarse de que su hermanastra _tenía_ una cita para cenar con él?

Mientras juntaba los últimos trozos de vidrio, Sora se dio cuenta de que no podía hablarla a Mimi sobre esa invitación, tendría que mantener el secreto. Conocía demasiado bien el carácter de su hermanastra como para arriesgarse a una pelea. Sora debía contarle a Tai lo de la cita, pero no a Mimi. Lo que ella no sabía, no podía lastimarla, pensó. Y se prometió que Mimi nunca lo sabría.

En cuanto a Matt, tendría la oportunidad que había pedido. Pero ella se aseguraría de que esa cena juntos fuera muy tranquila y privada. Y también rápida. Irían a algún restaurante donde no había posibilidad de encontrase con alguien conocido. Y una vez que terminara la cena, dejaría a Yamato y volvería directamente a su casa.

Sora sabía que Ishida tal vez se sentiría lastimado, y de verdad los sentía mucho. ¿Pero no le iba a dar lo que había dicho que quería? ¿Acaso no le iba a dar al menos una oportunidad?

************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

1º= Fanáticos de Tachikawa: NO ME MATEN!!!!!! Piensen que Mimi esta siendo todo eso por amor (o lo que ella cree que es amor),y les prometo que al final resurgirá su pureza, confesará su "crimen" (no este, uno que cometerá más adelante) y recibirá su castigo (nada demasiado fuerte, solo 50 latigazos ^^). Aprenderá mucho y tendrá una compensación (creo que quienes me conocen, ya se deben imaginar que es ^^)

2º= Mil perdones por el retraso, pero la verdad es que se me complico el comienzo de las clases (estoy en primer año, estoy en primer año) y este capítulo me resultó aburrido, así que no me daban ganas de escribirlo. 

3º= Prometo publicar lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo, que estará dedicado casi exclusivamente a Mimi y Kou y se titulará **"Jugando con el genio, pensando en el Dios" **(XD)

4º= ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Si, ustedes! ¡Los lectores/as de este fic (si es que acaso hay alguno ¬¬), les pido que dejen reviews (es la última vez que lo pido, la próxima, amenazo ¬¬), porque solamente dos lectoras lo han hecho. Para ustedes, chicas (ellas saben quien son ;)), es este capítulo. ¡¡¡Gracias y sigan leyendo!!!

**¡HASTA LA PR"XIMA!**

**Estrella de la tarde**


	5. Jugando con el genio, pensando en el Dio...

**Notas Iniciales**: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que se habían librado de mi tan rápido? No señores, yo soy como una plaga y acá hay "engaños" para rato.

Pero vamos a lo realmente importante. **Responder reviews!!!**

(primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por ser "niñas buenas" y hacer "la tarea", porque me dejaron más reviews, como yo les había pedido. Y llegue a los 99!!!! No pierdan la costumbre!!!!)

**Haru-Darkdi-Lisun: **Solo una pregunta, ¿cual de las tres lo esta leyendo? Es que me gustaría saberlo. ¿Con qué pareja pienso terminar? ¡¡¡Secreto de Estado!!!!

**Conny-B:** Bonita charla la que tuvimos el otro día. ¡¡¡¡Aguanten las escritorAS latiniamercanAS!!!!! Acá esta el capítulo y nop, yo no creo que Mimi sea hueca (si, quizás parece un poquito en el fic, pero en este cap. Traté de no hacerla tanto) ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!!

**Carla morgendorffer:** me alegro de que te guste…. ¿y así que piensas que si no termina en Sorato no tendría trama? Jeje, ya veremos (mejor dicho, ustedes verán, porque yo ya tengo planeada toda la historia, ¡¡¡¡hasta escribí el último capítulo!!!!!) ¡¡¡Sigue leyendo!!!!

**SoR@- IsHiDa:** la verdad es que me "gusta que te guste" (válgame la redundancia ¬¬), porque por lo que se ve y vos me has dicho en reviews de otros fics, te gusta el Sorato. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Leticia:** me halaga que hayas elegido mi fic para volver a leer Digimon pero dime, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo? ¡¡¡¡Suerte!!!!

**Dragon:** ¡¡¡¡Amiga!!!! ¿Así que tus clases de Diseño gráfico te están "chupando la vida" (según tus propias palabras)? No te quejes, te apuesto lo que quieras a que, en 1º de secundaria, vos no tenías que lidiar con materias como Latín, Griego y Francés. En lo personal, lamento horrores tu alejamiento de la red (me faltan nuestras charlas, tus historias, tus comentarios), pero espero que, cada tanto, puedas hacerte un "huequecito" para nosotras. Gracias, de todas formas, por el e-mail. Cuídate mucho y te dejo sufriendo con la historia ^^.

****

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPITULO 5: Jugando con el genio, pensando en el Dios**

****

****

Sora esperaba a Mimi en el pequeño Fiat color blanco. Esa semana, Naomi Takenouchi se quedaba en casa, ya que se tomaba unas vacaciones de su trabajo en la floristería, y había dado permiso a Sora de conducir el coche, para ir y volver del colegio. Después de un tiempo que parecía interminable, la pelirroja hizo sonar la bocina.

Al oír ese sonido, Mimi salió abruptamente de la casa y se sentó al lado de su hermanastra. Se había puesto una minifalda color celeste y un suéter con escote en V, haciendo juego.

Sora lanzó una mirada ansiosa a su reloj y luego salió con cuidado por el sendero.

- Siempre estás apurada, So- comentó la pelirrosada- ¿Por qué no haces como yo? Saca de tu muñeca esa pequeña bomba de tiempo y tírala. De verdad no tiene importancia si llegamos al colegio después de que suene la campana.

- Tal vez para ti sea así- respondió Sora- pero no para mí.

- Tal vez si _ellos_ me dejaran conducir…- ese "_ellos"_ se refería a los "padres" de las chicas, que habían prohibido a Mimi conducir debido a que aún no había llegado a la mayoría de edad.

- Pero ellos no te van a dejar conducir- señaló la colorina, con voz calma- Así que si quieres ir en coche, tienes que hacerlo conmigo. Y será mejor que estés lista cuando yo lo estoy.

- ¡Oh, So! Por la forma en la que hablas podrías ser una abuela o algo parecido. No sé que es lo que te sucede.

- A mi no me pasa absolutamente nada. Para tu información…

- Para la tuya- interrumpió Mimi- todo el tiempo estás nerviosa, estás actuando como si fueras un monstruo de la disciplina. Y espero que no nos encontremos con Matt. Es muy probable que lo espantes (_sí, sé que la hago parecer hueca hablando siempre de él, pero prometo que esta vez tiene un buen punto)_

- Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo- dijo Sora con enojo.

- Eso te puede parecer desde tu lugar. Pero para mi…- Mimi abrió la cartera para sacar un cepillo, ya que con la agitación, el cabello comenzaba a salirse de su prolijo recogido- …me parece que cada vez que mencionó a Yamato me quieres cortar la cabeza.

Sora se inclinó hacia delante, concentrándose en la carretera. Mimi permaneció en silencio, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera lo notó. Seguía tan preocupada por la cada vez más cercana fecha de la cita con Ishida, que no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Las mismas preguntas seguían resonando en su mente, y había comenzado a considerarse como una especie de disco rayado, detenido en el mismo surco, girando y girando sin cesar. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Tai lo de Yamato? ¿Y que pasaría si alguien descubriera esa cita y se lo contaba a Mimi? Eso podía destruirla.

Sora confiaba en que, para entonces, Mimi ya se hubiera olvidado de Yamato. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la sensación de que su hermanastra no tenía otro tema de conversación que no fuera él…

En ese momento, Tachikawa anunció:

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Sora? Voy a encontrarme con él después de clase.

La mente de Sora estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando su hermanastra había comenzado a hablar. Pero al oírla, se enderezó de golpe en el asiento y le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

- ¿Yamato Ishida?- preguntó.

- ¡Sora!- reclamó enfuruñada Tachikawa-, no oíste una palabra de todo lo que dije. Acabo de decirte que tengo un asunto muy serio para tratar con Koushiro Izzumi, después de clase, así que no voy a volver a casa contigo.

- Por mi no hay problema- respondió Takenouchi. "Pero pobre Kou", agregó para si misma. Porque para el muchacho eso significaría solo problemas. 

Koushiro esperaba a Mimi a la salida del Colegio Secundario de Odaiba. El muchacho miraba con ansiedad hacia todos los lados y luego controlaba su reloj. Cinco minutos más tarde, volvió a consultarlo. Cuando finalmente diviso a la pelirrosada, que se acercaba sin ningún apuro, una expresión de alivio apareció en su cara. La saludo con la mano y esperó a que ella se acercara.

Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa, cuidadosamente calculada. Luego comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad.

- ¡Oh, Izzy! Es absolutamente maravilloso que te tomes todo este tiempo y todo este trabajo, para mostrarme como funcionan las computadoras.

Parecía tan entusiasmada, que el corazón del pelirrojo casi se detuvo. Su rostro cambió de color hasta un súbito escarlata, y murmuró, con incomodidad:

- Vamos, Mimi, es… esto no es nada.

- ¡Koushiro!- lo reprendió ella con asombro- ¡No digas eso! ¡No es así!

Se acercó al joven y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él se retorció y se hizo a un lado, más incómodo de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

- Entonces, vamos- dijo, tragando saliva- Será mejor que empecemos de una vez.

Mimi rió amargamente para sus adentros. En realidad, se sentía algo apenada por el pelirrojo. Era un buen chico y todo, pero… imaginarse que ella estaba interesada en él era demasiado. La pelirrosada sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que lo estaba usando.

Pero Mimi lo necesitaba en ese momento, así que subió al coche de Kou. Mientras el muchacho conducía hasta su casa, Tachikawa le lanzó una mirada de adoración. Conversaba con él, pero su mente estaba ocupada en Yamato…

- Es tan ridículo- insistió- Estoy viviendo en el siglo XX y no sé ni una sola palabra sobre computadoras.

- Vamos Mimi. Lo mismo dice un montón de gente. Te vas a sorprender cuando veas que sabías muchas cosas.

- ¡Koushiro! Ya te dije que apenas puedo multiplicar…

- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia con las computadoras- continúo Izzy, obstinado.

- Bueno… no sé que pensara la computadora- sonrió Mimi, con auténtica timidez- Pero yo sé lo que sé y lo que no sé.

Koushiro detuvo el coche ante su casa.

- Vamos a averiguarlo- dijo-

Entraron en la casa, y luego de saludar a la Sra. Izzumi, se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho. Había una cama contra la pared, una silla al costado. También había un placard y una biblioteca, pero la mayor parte de la habitación estaba ocupada por lo que el pelirrojo llamaba su "centro de trabajo": una computadora, un escáner, una impresora y demás accesorios. En un escritorio adjunto, descansaba una Pineapple amarilla.

- Es bastante bonita, ¿verdad?- acarició con orgullo la computadora, de la misma manera en que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad acarician a sus autos.

- Es impresionante- convino Mimi- Pero todavía no tengo idea de cómo funciona. Lo que quiero decir es que me parece que debe de ser muy difícil, ¿no?. Con todos esos aparatos y todas esas cosas de las que estar pendiente…

- Es fácil, Mimi. Ven, deja que te muestre- Koushiro, encendió la computadora, sacó un disquete, y comenzó a explicarle con tanta concentración que casi ni se fijaba en la pelirrosada. Mimi pensó que era la primera vez en su vida que debía competir con una _máquina. _

Tachikawa estaba muerta de aburrimiento mientras escuchaba. Las computadoras no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, si aprendiera bastante como para impresionar a Yamato y hacer que la invitara a salir, iba a valer la pena. ¡Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Yamato!

Koushiro no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de Mimi. Así que continúo en sus explicaciones, usando palabras como FORTRAN y CP/M. Luego sugirió que Mimi hiciera ella misma un programa.

Lo hizo con tanta facilidad que el pelirrojo estaba fascinado. 

- Ves- le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas tranquilas- Te dije que podías. No necesitaste mucho tiempo, y mira todo lo que aprendiste…

Mimi lo premió con una sonrisa tan cálida que casi lo derrite.

- Nunca hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera por ti- declaró  con completa sinceridad. Pero le pareció que era poco, así que continuó.- Tú lo haces tan fascinante. Apuesto a que si tu fueras el profesor de matemática en el secundario, nunca tendría problemas.

Los ojos negros de Koushiro brillaban con afecto.

- También puedo ayudarte en Matemática- sugirió con esperanza.

- Nadie puede- respondió la pelirrosada, con un suspiro desgarrante. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en los problemas que tenía en esa materia- Absolutamente nadie.

- ¡Deja eso en su lugar!- gritó Sora, mientras Mimi salía del placard de su hermanastra llevando el nuevo enterito color blanco de esta- ¡Ese es mío!

- Ya _s_ que es tuyo, So - comentó Tachikawa, caminando hasta el espejo. Levantó el enterito y se lo puso delante para mirarse.- No estaría en tu placard si no fuera tuyo.

- Pero a mí me da la impresión de que va a terminar en _tu_ placard.- comentó Sora. 

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, con un libro abierto frente a ella. Al bajar la vista, se dio cuenta de que hacia diez minutos que no daba vuelta la página.

Cerró de golpe el libro y lo dejó caer al piso.

- De todos modos, ¿para qué lo quieres?

- Quiero usarlo- respondió Mimi, agitando la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que había pensado- gruñó la pelirroja

- ¿No te parece que me quedaría absolutamente grandioso?- preguntó encantada la pelirrosada.

- Podría ser- admitió Takenouchi- si te dejara usarlo.

- Pero antes siempre me prestabas tu ropa-argumentó Mimi.

- Eso era antes- murmuró Sora- Pero ahora es distinto.

Mientras colgaba el enterito en el placard de su hermanastra, Mimi era la imagen de la sorpresa. Luego, se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja, le apoyo una mano en el hombro, y le preguntó, con tono afable.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, So?

Sora sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo sé- dijo apática. Se le humedecieron los ojos.- Lo siento Mi-chan. No quería actuar así. Por supuesto que puedes usar mi enterito. Y, de todos modos, es probable que te quede mejor a ti que a mi.

- ¡Oh, Sora!- la pelirrosada le echó los brazos al cuello- Eres la persona más buena, más generosa y de mejor corazón en el mundo entero. (_Cerca, cerca…)_

Takenouchi la miró con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿No estás exagerando un poquito?- preguntó.

- Pero es verdad- insistió Mimi- Y también eres la mejor escritora. Esa última nota que escribiste para el periódico, enloqueció a todos.

- Gracias- respondió Sora, con simple modestia.

La nota era sobre la computadora que Masaharu Ishida,  padre de Takeru y de Yamato, había regalado para la Secundaria de Odaiba. Era para que la usaran para tener al día las calificaciones de los alumnos. Según el artículo de Sora: "Esta nueva computadora será una bendición para el equipo de profesores y la Administración. Ya no habrá fichas perdidas, informes incorrectos., ni demoras para entregar las calificaciones. La escuela Secundaria de Odaiba se lanza a la ola del futuro."

El consejero estudiantil del periódico, se había entusiasmado tanto como Mimi.

- Este fue tu mejor artículo- le aseguró a Sora, confiando en que ese elogio la sacaría del humor sombrío en que esta se encontraba.

Pero la pelirroja solo había sonreído sin ganas.

- Gracias Sr. Flecher. Me alegro de que le guste- luego, al recordar otra vez la cita con Yamato, volvió a sentirse apesadumbrada.

Pero ese artículo también hizo que Mimi recordara a Yamato. Y el párrafo sobre que no habría demoras con las calificaciones, le hizo acordar de sus malas notas en Matemática. La "ola del futuro" de la que hablaba Sora, pensó con amargura, la iba a borrar del grupo de las animadoras, ya que una de las reglas para pertenecer a este grupo era que, si tenían un aplazo, las echaban del grupo.

Mimi había perdido prácticamente todas las esperanzas, cuando, esa tarde, tomó el periódico. Y leyó otro artículo sobre computadoras. Hablaba sobre unos chicos a los que llamaban _hackers_ que se habían metido en las terminales de las computadoras a través de todo el país. Incluso se sospechaba que habían alterado datos almacenados en ellas.

Tachikawa se preguntó como serían esos chicos. Era probable que fueron unos genios en matemática. Y unos antisociales, como Koushiro Izzumi.

Entonces, una idea la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse.. si ellos podían entrar en las computadoras, ¿_no podría hacerlo Koushiro?_

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si se iba a animar a preguntárselo.. no obstante, valía la pena intentarlo. Y, por cierto, que sería mucho mejor que no anulara su cita con Kou esa noche, para quedarse en su casa sola, enfuruñada y sollozando.

Se alegró de no haber cancelado su cita cuando él fue a buscarla en su coche y la llevo a un restaurante de las cercanías.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo Kou, mientras comía su cena-, realmente eres fantástica.

Mimi río, quitándole importancia.

- Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas- le respondió con una vieja y muy usada frase.

- No, no lo hago, Mimi. Porque-se sonrojo violentamente, y sus mejillas tomaron el tono de su cabello- no salgo con chicas.

Tachikawa le sonrió tristemente. Se estaba empezando a cansar. Quizás, en otras circunstancias, podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Pero no ahora. Le dolía en el alma lastimarlo.

- Entonces tengo el honor de ser la primera.

- Además- continuó el pelirrojo, bajando la cabeza, apenado- es realmente increíble la forma en que captas todo lo que te explique sobre la computadora.

Mimi sacudió la cabeza y clavó la vista en la mesa.

- Pero casi no sé nada- dijo afligida

- No es así, Mimi.

- ¡Oh si lo es!- suspiro para demostrar su desesperación, por el rabillo del ojo, espió la expresión de Izzumi.

Era una mezcla de felicidad y amor. La conciencia de la pelirrosada le daba retorcijones.

- Has sido maravilloso conmigo, Kou.- susurró.

El pelirrojo clavó en los ojos miel su profunda mirada azabache.

- Vamos, Mi-chan. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- ¿Lo harías?- quiso corroborar la pelirrosada.

- Claro. ¿Hay algo que quieres?

- Si, hay algo- bajo la vista, sinceramente avergonzada.- Pero detesto pedírtelo.

- Te dije que haría cualquier cosa.

- Pero tal vez ni tú puedas hacer algo en este asunto.

- Puedo intentarlo- se ofreció Izzumi.

- ¿Enseñarme matemáticas? ¿Y hacer que pueda pasar este curso?

De pronto, Koushiro se irguió y adquirió un aspecto de gran seguridad.

- ¿Eso es todo? Claro, puedo hacerlo. Y también garantizar los resultados.

A pesar de que él había sonado tan convincente, Tachikawa habló con cierto mal humor.

     -      Es demasiado tarde para eso.

- Vas a sorprenderte. ¿Quieres que veamos matemática el jueves?

La mirada de Mimi prometía eterna gratitud.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo, Kou?

- Claro, ¿a qué hora?

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me llamas mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

- Esta bien- asintió el pelirrojo.

- Discúlpame un momento- pidió Mimi- Voy al lavabo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del campo visual de Izzumi, Tachikawa echó a correr. Iba a vomitar de culpa si permanecía un instante más en su presencia.

********************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le dejará la conciencia de Mimi seguir con esto hasta el final? ¿Y que es lo que quiere en realidad al pedirle a Kou que la ayude en Matemática? ¡¡¡¡Todo esto en los próximos capítulos!!!!

P.D.: Como Ya les dije, llegue a los 99 reviews y solo me falta 1 para llegar a 100. Hay una sorpresa para quien sea que lo deje.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde**


	6. Sora: Tensión Mimi: Solución

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPÍTULO 6: Sora: Tensión.**

**Mimi: Solución**

****

****

- Oh, So, eres la hermana más dulce del mundo- parloteó Mimi- Llevarme hasta el centro comercial ahora. Es una maldad que papá y mamá no me dejen usar el coche.

La queja de Mimi caía en oídos sordos. Sora ya estaba cansada de oírla. Su respuesta fue recordarle que podían dedicar nada más que un rato a las compras.

- Recuerda, Mimi, tenemos que estudiar esta noche.

- _T_ tienes que estudiar.- respondió la pelirrosada. Si Sora quería enterrar su cabeza en sus libros, ese era su problema. En lo que se refería a ella, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Sora estaciono el pequeño coche en un espacio libre. Las hermanastras bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia el centro comercial.

- Catherine dice que los vestidos que llegaron a _Foxy Mama´s _son fabulosos- comentó, Mimi mientras se dirigían hacia uno de sus negocios favoritos. Se detuvo ante la vidriera- ¡Oh! ¿Alguna vez viste algo más fabuloso?

Sora estuvo de acuerdo en que el vestido que estaba en la vidriera, de un color rosa pálido y de falda corta, era sensacional.

Las dos muchachas contemplaban el vestido con tanta atención que se sorprendieron cuando una voz las llamó.

- Bueno, buen, aquí están las hermanas Tachikawa- Takenouchi.

Al volverse, se encontraron con Yamato Ishida, parado justo detrás de ellas.

El corazón de la pelirroja le saltó hasta la garganta.

"_¡Oh, no!"_ pensó _"¿Y si Yamato dice algo sobre la cena del domingo?"_

Se dio cuenta de que la situación se había escapado de su control. Solo le quedaba permanecer calma y rogar porque Matt no mencionara la cita.

De cualquier modo, Mimi aprovecho el encuentro casual a su manera.

- ¡Yamato! ¡No esperábamos encontrarte aquí!

- Tampoco yo esperaba encontrarlas. Este debes ser mi día de suerte- respondió, mirando de reojo a Takenouchi.

- Bueno, muchas gracias, Matt- dijo Mimi- Pero pensé que ahora estabas trabajando. ¿O te dieron tiempo libre por buena conducta?

- Algunas veces me las arreglo para escaparme. Aunque no muy seguido- respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh, Yamato- dijo encantada la pelirrosada, luciendo su sonrisa más seductora-, creo que es maravilloso que trabajes todo el día. Porque las computadoras son demasiado fascinantes para explicarlo con palabras.

Sora tragó con dificultad, pero Ishida estuvo de acuerdo.

- Es un negocio interesante. "La Ola del futuro", como escribió Sora en su artículo.

- Y tu eres parte de esa ola.

Aún tratándose de Mimi, eso era una exageración, pensó la pelirroja, quien todavía no decía nada.

- En realidad, solo unas gotitas de agua. Sin embargo es muy…- al parecer, Yamato trataba de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo "fascinante" de las computadoras, aunque no parecía muy convencido- … apasionante.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en Sora, pero Tachikawa no parecía darse cuenta.

- Matt, eres de lo más gracioso- comentó con entusiasmo- ¿No te parece, So?

- Si- respondió Takenouchi, ruborizándose.

- Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo el rubio.- pero ya nos volveremos a ver, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente a Sora.

- Por supuesto, Yama, lo estoy esperando.

Sora dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras Yamato se alejaba. Se había librado… por el momento.

- Oh, So- se entusiasmó Mimi- Yamato es el muchacho más agradable de todos los que he conocido. ¡Y quiere salir conmigo! ¿No es algo maravillosos? Todas las chicas de Odaiba se van a morir de celos- Luego, volviendo su atención a la vitrina del negocio, añadió- Sora, creo que voy a comprarme ese vestido.

Era miércoles por la noche, y aunque Sora esperaba la llamada de Yamato, el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó mientras subía las escaleras.

- Yo voy a atender.- dijo, y corrió hacia su dormitorio.

Mimi la seguía a toda velocidad.

- Es para mi- aulló, tratando de hacer a un lado a su hermanastra.

Pero la pelirroja fue mucho más rápida que ella. Atendió el teléfono y saludó, esperando oír la voz de Yamato y preguntándose como iba a poder hablar con él, con Mimi prácticamente encima y oyéndolo todo.

- ¡Hola!- la voz que llego a través de la línea era desconocida para Takenouchi.- ¿Puedo hablar con Mimi, por favor?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Quién es?- murmuró la pelirrosada.

- No sé- respondió con un murmullo, y le alcanzó el teléfono.

- Hola- dijo Mimi- Koushiro.- hubo una pausa- ¿Mañana por la tarde? ¡Eso sería perfecto! Mira, estoy hablando desde la extensión de mi hermana. Espera un segundo que voy a atenderte desde mi cuarto.- le devolvió el teléfono a su hermanastra y corrió hacia su cuarto.

Sora esperó hasta que oyó que Tachikawa atendía desde su habitación y colgó. _"Pobre Kou"_, pensó. Parecía un muchacho muy bueno y sabía que iba a sufrir. Porque estaba segura de que iba a enamorarse de Mimi y que ésta, con toda seguridad, lo iba a largar.

La pelirroja se aproximó a su cómoda y se detuvo, para contemplarse en el espejo que colgaba encima. Tenía unas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación marcadas en la frente y trató de borrárselas con el dorso de la mano. Las líneas desaparecieron, pero sus dudas sobre la cena del domingo seguían mortificándola. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Tai sobre su compromiso para salir con Yamato. Y estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Mimi se enterara y tuviera una de sus furias espectaculares. Sora sabía que nunca debiera hacer aceptado la invitación de Ishida, y, sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando que la llamara.

_"¡Oh, termina con eso"_, se ordenó a sí misma. "_¡Todo va a salir bien!"_

Pero… _¿y si no fuera así?_

Takenouchi comenzó a ir y venir por su habitación. Tomó un libro, lo abrió, estuvo dando vuelta las hojas hasta que volvió a dejarlo. Otra vez comenzó a dar vueltas por su dormitorio. Después de haberlo recorrido varias veces, todavía tratando de encontrar algo que la entretuviera, se rindió. Decidió que no había nada que hacer, salvo sentarse y esperar.

Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, escuchando el sonido del pequeño reloj de la mesa de luz, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Yo atiendo- gritó, y levanto el tubo a la primera llamada.

Se aseguró de que Mimi no hubiera atendido desde su cuarto.

- ¿Hola?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Hola, ¿So?- Sora reconoció la voz aún antes de que dijera- Habla Yamato.

- Hola Matt.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- No podría estar mejor- mintió la pelirroja.- De verdad que fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos contigo esta tarde en el centro comercial.

- Claro que si- estuvo de acuerdo el rubio- Y fue la primera vez, en toda la semana, que tuve un rato libre para mi. Supongo que Mimi te contó que tenía que ocuparme de un montón de gente importante que vino por negocios.

- Eso debe de mantenerte muy ocupado.

- En realidad, no me importa. Estos últimos días pasaron volando.

- Bueno, ahora vas a tener más tiempo libre- comentó la pelirroja.

- De alguna manera, me gustaría que no fuera así. Ahora, los días van a ser larguísimos hasta que llegue el domingo.- Yamato hizo una pausa y luego preguntó con voz tranquila- ¿Todavía sigue en pie nuestra cita, no?

Takenouchi sintió como un montón de mariposas aparecían de golpe y comenzaban a revolotear dentro de su estómago. Respiró profundamente, esperando que volvieran al lugar de donde habían salido. Al mismo tiempo, oyó una vocecita que desde lo más profundo de su mente le decía que contestara que no.

Pero había hecho una promesa y sentía que debía mantenerla.

- Si- respondió por último, en voz baja.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó Ishida.

- Eso es- aceptó la pelirroja.

- ¡Eso es grandioso!- exclamó el muchacho. Luego preguntó- ¿Hay algún restaurante en especial al que te gustaría ir?

- No- respondió Sora- No sé me ocurre ninguno.

Había cientos de restaurantes a los que no quería ir. Eran lugares donde podía encontrarse con alguien conocido, compañeros del colegio o incluso padres de sus amigos. Y si la reconocían, todo Odaiba sabría al día siguiente que ella había salido con Yamato. Y la primera en enterarse de ese sabroso chisme iba a ser su hermanastra Mimi.

- ¿Qué te parece el Cote d´Or?- preguntó Ishida.- Eso si no te importa un viaje de cerca de una hora.

_¿Importarle? _¿Le importaría ganarse el primer premio de la lotería?

- Es perfecto.- aprobó la pelirroja, sin ocultar su entusiasmo- me encantaría ir allá, Matt.

- Espero que te guste. Dicen que es muy bueno.

Y también muy caro. Sora lo había leído en una revista. Decían que tenía manjares, "Las especialidades son…" y una larga lista. Y luego estaban los precios, que la habían hecho parpadear.

Ese era el lugar perfecto para ella: uno bien lejos de Odaiba y tan costoso que ninguno de sus conocidos, al menos las chicas y chicos, podían pagarlo.

Mientras todo esto cruzaba por su mente, Sora oyó que el rubio el preguntaba:

- ¿Te paso a buscar el domingo por la noche?

- ¡Oh, no!

- Comprendo. Me gustaría llevarte en mi coche, pero si te parece mejor que nos encontremos all

- Me parece mejor que nos encontremos allí.- declaró ella con firmeza.

- ¿Te parece bien a eso de las nueve?

- A las nueve estará muy bien- asintió Takenouchi.****

****

Después de cortar la comunicación, se le ocurrió que tendría que ponerse algo conveniente para esa invitación. Los conjuntos informales que usaba para salir con Tai difícilmente serían adecuados para una comida en el Cote d Or.

Paso lista a toda su ropa. Nada le parecía bien. Pero Sora, segura de que en su placard tendría algo apropiado, decidió hacer a un lado todos los pensamientos sobre lo que se iba a poner. No obstante, no podía dejar de preocuparse por esa cita con Yamato. Suspiro. . Ahora que habían combinado todo para verse, la situación era una bomba de tiempo.. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en que… no estallara.

El jueves por la tarde, Sora regresó de la escuela, sola, en el coche. Era temprano, porque ese día terminaron las clases antes de lo habitual por una reunión de profesores. En general, la pelirroja agradecía el tiempo libre extra, pero ahora le parecía que tenía más tiempo para preocuparse por su cita con Yamato. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Taichi sobre su compromiso y ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y decidió llamar a Miyako tan pronto como llegara a casa. Después de todo, la lila y Hikari eran sus mejores amigas, y siempre había contado con sus buenos consejos.

En cuanto estacionó el coche, la pelirroja entró con rapidez en su casa, subió a su habitación y tomo el teléfono, deseando que Miya ya estuviera en casa. Cuando esta atendió al segundo llamado, Sora suspiró de alivio.

- ¡Oh, Miya!- exclamo- ¡Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede, So? Hablas como si se te hubiera caído el techo en la cabeza.

- Algo así- respondió la pelirrosada.

Inoue espero a que Takenouchi prosiguiera. Al no suceder nada, le sugirió afectuosamente:

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Pero primero debes decirme que es lo que te sucede.

Entonces, de pronto, Sora le contó toda la historia.

- Y Yamato me pidió que saliéramos juntos- concluyo- El domingo a la noche.

- ¡Yamato Ishida!- exclamo sorprendida Miyako. Pero luego preguntó, insegura- ¿Vas a salir?

- Yo no quería- trató de excusarse la pelirroja-. Pero él insistió asta conseguirlo. Al principio, pensé en contárselo a Tai, pero ahora no me animo. Y también tengo miedo de que Mimi lo averigüe por algún lado.

Se produjo una larga pausa. Sora, quien conocía muy bien a la lila, casi pudo ver la expresión de su cara mientras consideraba la situación. Hasta que por fin hablo.

- Puedo entender lo de Taichi, pero, ¿Mimi?

- Ella esta enamorada de Yamato- respondió Sora con voz temblorosa

- Tendría que haberlo sabido- comentó con tono burlón Miyako.- ¿No se enamora de cada chico buen mozo que hay en la ciudad? Y Yamato además es rico…

Sora sabía que Miya no era la admiradora numero uno de su hermanastra y esta vez pasó por alto su crítica. Tenía cosas más importantes para discutir con ella.

- No te preocupes, So- continuó Inoue- Mimi se va a olvidar de Matt en cuanto aparezca otro chico.

- Esta vez no. Cree que él esta enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y es así?

- No- respondió Tachikawa, reprimiendo un sollozo- Yamato dice que esta enamorado de mi.

Se produjo un silencio cargado de asombro.

- Ah …- murmuro la lila- Ahora entiendo el problema.

- Eso es- se lamentó la pelirroja.- No sé que hacer. No quiero lastimar a Mi-chan o a Tai. Pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Yamato. Y le prometí que iba a salir con él.

- ¡Oh, So!- se lamentó la lila, llena de comprensión. Luego se produjo una pausa larga, mientras consideraba la situación de su amiga. Asta que por último dijo- Creo que tienes que salir con Matt. Y mantener los dedos cruzados y confiar en que Mimi no se entere. Pero también creo que es importante que se lo digas a Taichi. Él comprenderá.

- No cuando se trata de Yamato Ishida.- respondió con tono sombrío Sora- Pero tienes razón, Miya. Lo más justo es que se lo diga a Tai.-. Sin embargo, Sora sabía que esa sería una de las cosas más difíciles de las que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Las manecillas del reloj del colegio ya habían pasado cinco minutos de las doce cuando Koushiro se acercó para esperar a Mimi. Quince minutos más tarde, ella se acercó con calma.

- hola- dijo, saludándolo distraídamente- Supongo que se me hizo tarde. Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo tímidamente- Ya sé lo difícil que es llegar a tiempo cuando te detiene algo importante.

Mientras caminaban hacia la playa de estacionamiento, Kou le lanzaba miradas de admiración a la pelirrosada. Luego, subieron al coche y el muchacho lo puso en marcha.

- ¿Cuál es el problema en matemáticas?-preguntó, mientras aceleraba y pasaba entre dos vehículos.

- ¡Es que no puedo entender nada de nada!

- Es fácil- la tranquilizo Izzumi- Ya vas a ver. Vamos, Mimi, si puedes aprender a manejar una computadora en la forma en que lo hiciste, matemática no será nada para ti.

Tachikawa se acomodó para acercársele un poco.

- Pero manejar la computadora es divertido- dijo- En cambio, matemática es un bodrio.

- ¡Pero si es divertido! ¡Es una especie de juego, como el ajedrez!

- Si es así- murmuró la joven con tono de duda- vamos a jugarlo.

Llegaron a la casa Izzumi y se dirigieron a la habitación de Koushiro.

- Muy bien, vamos a ver tu libro.

Mimi se lo alcanzó con el brazo estirado. El pelirrojo rió entre dientes.

- No te va morder. Y, una vez que entiendas, hasta te va a encantar. _(Oigan, a mi **si** me gusta)_

- Eso sería increíble- refunfuño la pelirrosada.__

Pero puso mucha atención a lo que Koushiro le decía mientras estudiaban el libro. El muchacho eligió un par de problemas y le explicó como debía resolverlos. Luego repasó con ella los temas básicos. Y, al cabo de una hora, cerró el libro con fuerza. Con una gran sonrisa, lo hizo a un lado.

- ¿Viste?- dijo- las ecuaciones son una pavada.

Mimi hizo un puchero.

- No para mi. No tienen nada de divertido- sacudió la cabeza- No hay nada como las computadoras- continuó, adentrándose en el tema.- Eso si que es fascinante.

- ¡En eso no te equivocas!- Kou cayó en la trampa- ¿Quieres probar con un programa o con alguna otra cosa?__

- ¡Oh, Izzy!- gorjeó la joven, simulando sorpresa por el ofrecimiento- ¿Puedo hacerlo?__

Mimi encendió la computadora, insertó el CD-ROM mientras el pelirrojo observaba por sobre su hombro.

- Eres absolutamente sensacional- Los ojos de Koushiro brillaban de entusiasmo.- Muy pronto vas a saber tanto como yo sobre computadoras (si, claro…)

- ¡Oh, no!- replicó ella, con sincera modestia- hay un millón de cosas que tú sabes y que yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en aprender.__

- ¿Cómo cuales?- las desafío.__

Mimi vaciló antes de responder. Tragó saliva, suspiró y decidió lanzarse al vacío sin mirara atrás.

- Leí algo sobre entrar en computadoras o algo por el estilo. ¿Sabes que quiero decir?

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y la muchacha continuó.

- Creo que es entrar en el sistema.

- ¡Ah, eso! Claro. Hay gente que hace eso.- respondió Izzumi.

- ¿Y tú sabes como lo hacen?- la pelirrosada parecía tan inocente como una criatura mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Claro. No es gran cosa.

- ¿Puedes mostrarme como es?- pidió Mimi.

- No lo sé… Es ilegal, ¿sabes?

- ¡Pero no será nada malo si solo me lo muestras!- insistió ella.

- Bueno…- vaciló Koushiro.- No s

- Por favor, ¿no lo harías por mi?

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, sin ganas de hacer lo que Tachikawa le decía, pero sin poder resistirse a sus encantos.

- Esta bien- asintió por fin, conteniendo el aliento.- Adelante.

Enchufó un cable y apretó un par de teclas. La pantalla se encendió y la palabra "¿Contraseña?" titiló en el monitor. Entonces el pelirrojo escribió algo en el teclado. En un instante la pantalla se llenó de información sobre las ventas de una compañía mobiliaria de Odaiba.

- Funciona- jadeó al femenina- ¡Realmente funciona!

- Por supuesto que si. ¿Tenías alguna duda?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Quieres que pruebe con alguna otra cosa?

Los ojos de Mimi relucían.

- ¡Oh, si!

El muchacho tipeó otra orden. Esta vez, hizo que en la pantalla aparecieran los informes de una empresa discográfica.

- Es lo que Sora decía en su artículo.- señaló, llena de entusiasmo- "La ola del futuro"- Y luego, procurando que el entusiasmo ocultara su remordimiento, preguntó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir- ¿Y podrías realmente entrar en la computadora del colegio? ¿Esa que regalaron los Ishida, la que tiene todas las calificaciones?

- Es probable que pueda- respondió el pelirrojo- Pero no debo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Al menos, así sabré que notas tengo.

- No puedo, Mimi. Ni siquiera debía haber hecho esto.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- suplicó la femenina.- No es como si te pidiera que entres en el sistema del Pentágono o algo así.

- Ya sé que no es lo mismo- estuvo de acuerdo (?) Kou-Pero igual no esta bien.

- Pero no el algo realmente malo- argumentó la pelirrosada. Mas le valía convencer rápido al genio, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportando esta situación.- Y, de todos modos,- agregó- Nadie tiene porque saberlo.

El pelirrojo vaciló. Algo en su interior lo prevenía sobre los problemas que se avecinarían si lo hacia.

Pero cuando Mimi lo miró con el labio inferior haciendo puchero, con la expresión más adorable que hubiera visto, sus defensas se derrumbaron.

- Muy bien- aceptó- Vamos a ver.

Cuando hizo que aparecieran en la pantalla los informes del colegio, Tachikawa se quedó paralizada.

- Oh, Kou- exclamó, pasándole los brazos por el cuello- ¡Debes de ser la persona más inteligente del mundo!

El muchacho enrojeció tanto que parecía una langosta hervida.

- Yo no diría eso- refutó- Simplemente soy bueno en Matemática y eso es todo.

- Y también un mago de las computadoras- la pelirrosada miraba fijamente la pantalla y sus ojos se entrecerraban- ¿Puedes encontrar cuales son mis calificaciones?

- ¿En todas las materias?

- Solo matemática.

- Voy a intentarlo- aceptó Izzumi.

Cuando apareció el aplazo, la sonrisa de Mimi se desvaneció. Su rostro permaneció sombrío.

- Oh, no! Eso es lo que me temía.

- Todo se va a arreglar- trató de consolarla el pelirrojo.- Con lo que aprendiste hoy, vas a pasar el próximo examen sin ningún problema.

- Yo no- se quejó la muchacha- Me asusto tanto cuando me toman una prueba, que no puedo pensar. Ni siquiera cuando sé las respuestas.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y, a pesar de lo que le decía el subconscientes, se obligó a llorar.

- ¡Oh, Kou! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no apruebo, no volveré a salir durante mil años. Y decepcionaré también a mi hermana.

_"Ya lo estás haciendo" _susurró una molesta vocecita en su cabeza, a la que la pelirrosada obligó a callarse sacudiendo su larga cabellera.

- No va a ser tan malo- aseguró el pelirrojo, palmeándole la espalda- Nada es tan malo.

- Si, lo será- sollozó Mimi, mientras lo observaba espiando entre los dedos- No puedes imaginar lo horrible que será.__

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo- Izzumi sacudió la cabeza con desconsuelo- Si quieres, podemos repasar esos problemas otra vez.__

- Eso no me ayudará. Como ya te dije, nada puede ayudarme.__

- Vamos, algo puede surgir…__

La muchacha dejó caer las manos a los costados. Luego, lo contempló con una expresión de desconsuelo imposible de soportar.

- Nada servirá- gimió- Nada… A menos… salvo que…- tragó saliva- tal vez si pudiera cambiar esa nota…

- ¿Quieres decir…?- pregunto Koushiro, horrorizado.

Mimi asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Oh, no, Mimi. No puedo hacer eso. Ni siquiera debí entrar en el sistema del proceso de datos. Pero… ¿cambiar tus calificaciones? ¡Eso sería espantoso!- se espanto el joven.

La pelirrosada se secó las lágrimas, asombrándose así misma de lo poco que valía su dignidad.

- No te lo pediría si no estuviera absolutamente desesperada…

- Caramba…

Entonces ella sollozó con angustia.

- No sé que voy a hacer.

- No llores, Mi-chan.- el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro. Luego sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entregó.

Tachikawa apretó el pedazo de tela entre sus manos.

- Supongo que voy a sobrevivir a esto- dijo, con aire desolado.

El joven permanecía a su lado, retorciéndose las manos de puro nerviosismo. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

- Esta bien, voy a hacerlo- Tragó saliva, evitando mirarla a los ojos mientras se sentaba frente al computador- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mimi se las ingenuo para darle una débil sonrisa, pese a lo asqueada que estaba de si misma.

- Con un siete estará bien.

Izzy tipeó cierta información en la computadora.

- Muy bien- anunció- todo listo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡¡Hola Mis amados lectores!!!! Aquí estoy de regreso, luego de una eternidad. Y, a pesar de eso, no tengo tiempo de corregir este capítulo, así que si ven algún error mas o menos grave les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber en un review o en un 

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**

**PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO: _"Con el Director_**_"_ Le podrá el punto final (o casi) a la historia entre Kou y Mimi


	7. CCita con el Director

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei. Tampoco me pertenecen la "idea original" de esta historia, sino que esta basada en el libro "Engaños" de Francine Pascal. Estoy utilizando ambas cosas sin fines de lucro.

**ENGAÑOS**

****

**CAPÍTULO 7: Cita con el Director**

****

Esa tarde, mucho después, Sora sacó un suéter del cajón de su cómoda, y lo observó unas instantes, antes de menear la cabeza y dejarlo prolijamente doblado sobre su cama. Justo en ese momento, su hermanastra entró como una tromba.

¡Oh, So¡A que no adivinas!

Mmmm… ¿te han elegido Reina Suprema de Todo Japón? Por la expresión de tu cara, digo.

Nop. Prueba de nuevo.

¿Te sacaste diez en todo ?- aventuró la pelirroja.

Tibio, tibio.

¿Es algo humanamente posible?

No.

Entonces… entonces… ¡entonces diría que aprobaste matemática!

¡Correcto!

Pellízcame. Supongo que esto es un sueño- pidió Takenouchi con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Quizás algún ángel cibernético acudió en mi ayuda…

Sora arqueó una ceja, disgustada. No entendía del todo lo que Mimi quiso decir, pero creía captar la esencia. Suspirando, decidió olvidarse de su hermana y volver a su placard. Cuando levanto la vista, luego de estar examinando una pollera, vio que la pelirrosada estaba frente al espejo grande y se observaba con gesto sombrío.

So- inquirió- ¿hay algo malo en mi?

Muchas cosas- la fastidio su hermanastra- Pero si te las arreglaste para aprobar matemática, no sé de que te estás preocupando.

No es eso- respondió la otra joven- ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo vieja¿Tengo arrugas?- sacudió seductoramente su larga cabellera rosada- ¿Me han salido canas o he perdido el encanto?

Sora dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama la ropa que tenía en brazos y se acercó a su hermana. Afectuosamente, le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la observó detenidamente.

A mi me parece que estás igual que siempre. Aunque, claro está, te estás volviendo mayor.

¡Sora Takenouchi¡Que cosa tan terrible para decir a alguien?

La pelirroja hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia a la declaración, mientras murmuraba un débil _"Nunca cambiará, adiós a tus sueños de maduración"_ para si misma.

¿Acaso no nos sucede a todos?- interrogó.

Si, pero hay momentos en que pienso que no le importo a nadie en el mundo.

¿A nadie¿O a una persona en particular?- pregunto la mayor, sabiendo para donde enfilaba la pregunta.

A Yamato.- suspiro- Ane¿piensas que no es humano?

¿Por?- Sora no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al asunto.

¿No crees que es terriblemente cruel y duro?

No- respondió Sora, planeando el hermoso bolso que se haría con ese jean hecho harapos- Fue muy amistoso en la fiesta y cuando nos lo encontramos en el centro.

Entonces…¿Por qué no me ha llamado? Le he dado a entender de mil maneras que estoy disponible cuando quiera.

La pelirroja se sintió atravesada por una oleada de culpa al notar la angustia en el tono de la menor. Trató de ocultarla y dijo:

Vamos imouto, dale tiempo.

Justo entonces sonó el teléfono.

Mimi, creyendo en la bendición de un ente divino, corrió a atender

¿Hola?- respondió, ansiosa.

Sora se dio vuelta para guardar un par de botas y, desde lo profundo del armario, le llegó la voz de su hermanastra, mitad remordimiento, mitad decepción.

Ah, hola, Kou. No, lo siento.- la pelirrosada se mordió el labio inferior y retorció el cable del teléfono con el dedo, mientras la mayor la miraba con el ceño fruncido- De en serio, no puedo, me encantaría, pero no. Bien. Cuídate. Adiós.

La pelirrosada cortó la comunicación y suspiró.

Supongo que no era Yamato…- comenzó la conversación la pelirroja.

Era Koushiro Izzumi- dijo la menor sin rodeos.

Ah!- trató de hacerse la sorprendida Sora- ¿y qué quería?

Salir conmigo esta noche. Me dijo que teníamos algo muy importante de que hablar.

Y, por lo que veo, tú le dijiste que no.

Exacto-corroboró Tachikawa.

Creí que tú y él eran amigos…

Si… bueno, no… mas o menos. Es un amor de persona, So, pero, de en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora de eso.

Como quieras- la pelirroja se volteó y siguió concentrada en su guardarropa mientras su hermanastra se balanceaba en el borde de la cama, evidentemente muy nerviosa.

Una vez más, sonó el teléfono, sólo que esta vez fue Sora quien contestó, pues Mimi estaba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos.

¿Diga? Ah, hola, Kou, ya te pa…

Pero el muchacho estaba desesperado y, en su atropellamiento, la confundió con su hermana.

Mimi…

Espera un segundo…

Pero él no podía detenerse.

Mimi¿tienes alguna idea de lo que hicimos?

Sora volvió a intentar interrumpirlo, pero él estaba demasiado alterado como para oírla.

Cuando cambié tu nota de matemática, como tú me lo pediste…

Sora se quedó sin aire y luego le lanzó una mirada de furia a la pelirrosada, quién solo la miraba interrogante.

Entrar en el sistema de la computadora, y cambiar tu nota… eso es un delito federal, Mimi. Puedo ir a la cárcel. Y aunque no vaya…- se le quebró la voz- si alguien lo descubre, nunca conseguiré un trabajo como programador de sistemas o alguna otra cosa.

La voz del pelirrojo volvió a interrumpirse. Sora se devanó los sesos, buscando en su amplio repertorio de consejos y recomendaciones algo que decirle, pero él prosiguió antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la frase adecuada.

Todo mi futuro esta en juego. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?. Así que lo estuve pensando, Mimi, y decidí lo que debo hacer. No vale la pena arriesgar toda mi vida por algo así. Intente cambiar de nuevo tu nota, pero cambiaron el código de acceso, lo cual quiere decir que nos han descubierto, y que, probablemente, ya nos andan buscando.

Sora jadeó, aterrada.

Así que voy a juntar valor y a hacer lo correcto.- había en su voz un tono tan amargo que la pelirroja se conmovió- Voy a ir con el director Kyuso y le contare toda la verdad- ahora su voz era temblorosa de emoción.- No te pido nada. Yo soy el único responsable. Pero creí que debías saberlo.

Cuando Izzumi por fin se callo, Takenouchi hizo lo mejor que pudo para calmarlo, pese a que estaba furiosa.

Ni hablar. Iré contigo- prometió- Te aseguro que voy a ir.

Antes de que él cortara la comunicación, corroboró, por él suspiro de alivio que él soltó que, a pesar de sus palabras, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Entonces, ella cortó con tanta fuerza que luego debió preguntarse como era posible que el aparato no se hubiese roto. Y se lanzó, como un torbellino, hacia su hermanastra, quien la miraba con carita de perro apaleado debajo de la lluvia.

Él que llamó era Koushiro.

Lo sé- respondió la pelirrosada.

Creo que eres muy… pero muy…- Sora no encontraba la palabra precisa para describir lo que pensaba acerca de ella.

Sora¿qué te pasa?

¡Que Kou me contó lo que le hiciste hacer, eso me pasa!

Decir que Mimi se puso lívida ene se momento sería un desprecio a la coloración mortuoria que su rostro tomó en esos momentos.

¿De en serio?- preguntó en un susurro.

¡CLARO QUE SI¿Sabías que puede ir preso por eso?- la cara de Mimi, al escuchar estas palabras, palideció aún más, si eso era posible- ¡Y ahora, como es correcto, va a ir a contarle todo al director¡Y tú vas a ir con él!

Mimi agacho la cabeza, suspiro, y evaluó sus posibilidades: por un lado, quedarse cómoda en la tranquila seguridad de su casa, pero abandonar al pelirrojo que se había metido ene se lío solo por su culpa, y, claro esta, soportar la mirada de hierro y la voz inflexible de Sora durante largo tiempo; por el otro, poner su cabeza debajo de la cuchilla de la guillotina, pero complacer a su hermana, ayudar al pelirrojo y quedar a bien con su conciencia. Lo meditó unos segundos, para finalmente decir, en una voz apenas audible.

Esta bien. Iré.

No era una pregunta- aclaró la pelirroja mientras la arrastraba y la hacia subir a empujones a su auto.

Viajaron en estricto silencio. Mimi, arrebujada en su asiento, iba con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados, como ya anticipándose al castigo que iba a sufrir. Sora manejaba rápida pero cautelosamente, y cada tanto le dirigía una mirada de completo reproche a su hermanastra.

Finalmente, llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina del director. Cuando, las atendió Kiyomi, la secretaria, Sora preguntó:

Konichi wa, Kiyomi- san, sumimasen¿estaría el sensei Kyuso?

La mujer deslizo los anteojos hasta la punta de su nariz para poder ver bien a la pelirroja y a su acompañante.

Hai, pero me pidió que nadie lo molestara. Está muy ocupado.

¿Por casualidad está con Koushiro Izzumi?

Kiyomi se asombró sobremanera.

¿Cómo adivinaste?

No tiene importancia- respondió la pelirroja- Avísele que Mimi y yo estamos aquí, por favor; él nos espera.

Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo la mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta del despacho del director.

Oniji Kyuso, director de la secundaria de Odaiba, respondió con un aullido.

¡Le dije que no quería que nadie me molestara!

Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa están aquí, señor.

¿Takenouchi y Tachikawa- san? Dígales que pasen.

Kiyomi abrió la puerta a las muchachas y les hizo señas de que entraran. La habitación tenía un clima opresor, aunque esto quizás dependiera solo de la situación. Koushiro se encontraba sentado en una silla, con el semblante pálido como un muerto, y un semblante de tan evidente alivio se pinto en su rostro cuando entraron las jóvenes, que sería imposible describirlo con palabras. El director Kyuso, en cambio, se encontraba de pie y de espaldas, mirando por la ventana que daba al patio.

Shitsureishimasu, Sr. Kyuso.

El hombre solo hizo un gesto con la mano, permitiéndoles la entrada. Dos segundos después, giro 180º sobre sus talones y clavo en Mimi una mirada acusadora, mientras con un dedo severo le indicaba la silla de al lado del pelirrojo.

Bien, Mimi- san- dijo, enojado- ¿tienes algo que decir en tu favor?

Nada- dijo la pelirrosada, con su mejor carita de perrito apaleado debajo de la lluvia.

Pero nada de eso tuvo su efecto en el rígido y severo director, así como antes no lo había tenido en la pelirroja.

Explícame.

Nosotros no creímos que fuera algo malo…

¿Nosotros, Izzumi- san dice que él es el único responsable.

Mimi dudó. Por un instante, solo por un instante, pensó en confirmar lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Pero la mirada fulminante de su hermanastra clavada en su nuca, la mirada suplicante del pelirrojo agonizando sobre su mejilla izquierda, y esa nueva voz que empezaba a hablar en su cabeza la detuvieron. Por no mencionar esa voz, al principio apenas inaudible, pero ahora ya en un volumen bastante más que considerable que hacia rato había empezado a hablar en su corazón…

No, señor. El plural está correctamente empleado.

Muy bien- dijo el señor Kyuso, algo más satisfecho- quiero oír toda la historia.

Koushiro estaba por comenzar a hablar, pero la pelirrosada lo detuvo llevándose un dedo a la boca y sujetando con su mano libre la mano del pelirrojo.

Yo sólo le pedí a Kou que me enseñara a manejar las computadoras- se estremeció ante la mirada helada del director- Bien, en una de esas "clases", yo le pedí que cambiara mi nota de matemática. Él solo se dejo llevar.

El rostro del director estaba casi violeta.

¿Sabían que puedo suspenderlos a los dos por esto?

Los jóvenes palidecieron.

Yo soy la instigadora, así que, si debe haber algún culpable, esa soy yo- reclamó la culpa Mimi, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

No, señor, eso no es así- el pelirrojo se atragantaba con las palabras, tratando de ayudar a la joven-si nos remitimos estrictamente a los hechos, yo fui quien cambió la nota, por lo tanto yo soy quien debe ser castigado.

Sora llevó la mirada del uno al otro, sonriendo. Ahí había algo más que, acababa de nacer, y ya estaba floreciendo, se dijo la pelirroja. Ahí había amor, pero no el flechazo fugaz que Mimi sentía por Yamato, ni la admiración obnubilante que el pelirrojo siempre había sentido por su hermana, sino amor del bueno, amor puro, aunque el pelirrojo aún lo creyera algo vano y Mimi aún fuera demasiado ciega como para verlo. Y, recién consciente de esto, que cambiaba totalmente las cosas, decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo tan desdichada a su hermana.

Oh, señor, por favor, déles otra oportunidad- pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos- Estoy segura de que no se daban plena cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

No lo creo. Ambos dos son lo bastante mayores como para tener conciencia sobre sus actos.

¡Pero todos cometemos errores! Esa suspensión podría arruinar la vida de ambos. Y estoy segura de que no volverán a hacerlo. Soy garante de ello.

El director contempló a su estudiante preferida durante unos segundos. Luego suspiró y, por último hablo.

Yo había planeado suspenderlos a los dos. Pero Sora me hizo cambiar de opinión. Ambos dos quedan absueltos. Pero sabe que solo lo hago por ti, Sora- san.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a inclinarse repetidamente y a deshacerse en agradecimientos, pero él los freno con un gesto.

Esta tarde cambiamos el código de acceso a nuestra computadora. E hice cambiar la calificación de Mimi a la primitiva y verdadera- luego se puso de pie-Eso es todo. Pueden irse.

Los jóvenes se retiraron aliviados; antes de cerrar la puerta, Sora dijo.

Arigato gozaimasu, sensei Kyuso.

Dou itashimashite, Sora-san, dou itashimashite.

Los pelirrojos y la pelirrosada caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del colegio. Hasta que llego el momento de despedirse.

Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a tu casa…- ofreció el pelirrojo, emparejando el color de su cara con el de su cabello.

Mimi miro a su hermana interrogante.

Que casualidad, Kou, yo tengo que pasar por lo de Miya, y a Mi-chan le aburren tanto estas visitas…- dijo la pelirroja con tono casual, lo que le valió un gran abrazo de parte de su hermana.

**ane ** cariñosamente, hermana mayor

**imouto ** cariñosamente, hermana menor.

**konichi wa ** buenas tardes

**sumimasen** discúlpeme, perdóneme

**Shitsureishimasu ** con su permiso

**arigato**** gozaimasu ** muchas gracias

**dou itashimashite **de nada


End file.
